Invader Zim One-shot Collection and other feats of doom
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: Just testing the waters of the IZ universe right now. Please review to tell me what you think, or to do a request. Rated-M so back up you haters.
1. Author's Note: Rules and guidlines

**Hi guys.**

**A quick rule guild- line before I begin.**

**GoodNews: the story can be M-rated.**

**It can have OCS in it.**

**I will accept any form of one-shot,**

**As long as it is nc-17;**

**And the bad news: I may not be able to update the day you want it to be, sad as it is.**

**-lmfl :)**


	2. Chapter 1: ZADR dissease killed me

**setting: school prom.**

**Rating: m**

**Pairing : ZaDr suck my ass hater/haters**

Dib: zim! Someone will hear uus!

Zim: #yolo!

Dib rolled his eyes.

This was not thier first time.

No.

Dib himself had lost track.

Dib: if we ARE gonna do this... Let's go somewhere more...

Zim: private. Follow me.

Dib: :) kay, kay!

He led zim to a janitor's...

Office?

Dib: janitors have offices?

Zim&amp;Dib: :)

00000000000000oooooooooooOOOOOOO

"Where did Zim and his BF go?" Gaziz' friend asked.

Gaz:idk

00000000oooooo0000000

"Ahh... Zim..."

"Dib! Ahh..."That sqeaky innocent moan caused a awkward silence

Zim: We're being watched...

**Don't hate me for this.**

as soon as he turned around he was dressed.

"Hide. And don't look." The elder of the relation instructed.

But he looked anyway.

Dib:0.o

Zim: I told not to look! :3

Dib: =)

Zim: wtf!? Okay.. *picks up le phone* gir pick us up w/ the cruiser.

**Twist ending...**

**Now!**

Dib: zim?

Zim:Yes my love?

Dib: wat about Grat!?

Dib points to Grat.

**My ooc Oc**

Zim smiled wickedly and said

"Carry him to your house where gaz is..."

Dib:O.O

Zim:=(

"Fine."

Zim: good boy.


	3. Chapter 3: The haunting of doom

**Hey guys, This was a request from Invader Johnny.**

**Those of you who didn't send a review,**

**It's not too late!**

**I REPEAT! **

**NOT TOO LATE!**

**Send a request in reviews.**

**Or PM me if you need to.**

**Without further ado, I present...**

**The Haunting of Doom!**

It had been a while since Zim died.

Years,

Weeks maybe.

The Tallest could not remember.

The who you ask?

Well their the ones who were the cause of this killing.

It all started when The Tallest told him that they didn't require his services as an invader,

And to basically get lost.

**Note: The stuff I am about to explain is so crude,**

**No words can explain how disturbed I was while writing this.**

So that's what he did,

And not only did he "get lost ", Zim killed himself!

Not only did he RIP off his PAK,

He stabbed himself in the stomach,

to ensure he would die.

**Told ya it was disturbing.**

**Moving on!**

Zim's ghost had been haunting Irk ever since he died.

But Mostly, he haunted the Tallest.

Whispering bad thoughts in their ears, leaving chills, and putting cuts all over their faces.

If only they had accepted him.

Even if he was a defective irken.

Now they would be haunted for the rest of their lives,

All because of one mistake.

**Wow.**

**That came out- interesting- *coff***

**Anyway,**

**Tell me what you think in reviews.**

**And tell me a request you want in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: I miss u do u miss me?

**Hello!**

**This is for Obsessive Impulse.**

**This author was nice enough to speak up and send a review.**

**And I respect that.**

**Yep.**

**Well I'm gonna start.**

**Again thank you people.**

**Also! **

**This is a songfic with Dib and Tak romance.**

**Don't like don't read.**

It had felt like centuries since Tak left.

Dib had been mourning over the fact she had actually left.

'Tak...' he thought.

'Why did you have to leave?'

Dib was sitting on the roof, looking up at the stars.

Wondering where Tak might be.

Dib didn't why...

...But he began to hum a tune.

On the other side of the universe, cruising near an unknown planet,

was Tak alive and well.

"Dib..." She said.

"I miss you... do you miss me?"

She sighed.

And for some strange reason, began to sing:

"_I miss you..._

_Miss you so bad..._

_I don't for-get you..._

_Oh it's so sad!"_

On the other side, Dib began to sing too.

"_I hope you can hear me..._

_I remember it clearly!"_

They didn't know it but they both sang:

"_The day..._

_You slipped away..._

_Was the day I found it won't be the same!"_

As Tak and Dib sang, began to think about the little times they spent together.

"_Na na,_

_Na na na na na..''_

Dib held out his hand into the sky, as if Tak was there holding it.

He sang as he held his hand out.

"_I didn't get around to kiss you,_

_good bye on the hand..._

_I wish that I could see you again._

_I know that I Can't..._

**I got bored so here's the ending...**

Dib sighed.

Across the universe, Tak sighed too.

They didn't know it,

But soon they would be reunited.

Eventually.

**So...**

**Yeah.**

**please tell me in reviews how i did.**

**And to send a short story request. **

**Bye peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5: My ZaDr Story prt 1

**Yep.**

**Iv'e decided to add my own story to the mix!**

**And since I like ZaDr, I chose to write about ZaDr!**

**So LEAVE ANTI-ZADRS!**

**This story is gonna be about Dib finding a ring for Zim.**

**The chapters after this will continue,**

**With the Proposal, wedding, and the Honey Moon Scene.**

**And yes it WILL contain Smut.**

**But only in the second chapter.**

**With that aside,**

**I want to thank all of you for all your reviews and support.**

**Okay, Imma shut up and start the story.**

Dib and Zim had been dating for 2 years now.

Ever since Zim realized he was banished to Earth,

Dib had comforted him.

They became friends,

Until one day...

...Dib asked Zim to become more than a friend.

And he said yes.

Up to this day, Dib lives at Zim's old base with him.

And at 18 years old, they couldn't be happier.

Even though Gaz, at 15 years old

did not live with them,

She couldn't be prouder of her brother.

Even if she didn't want to admit it.

So today, was a big day for her and Dib.

For Zim... not so sure.

000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000** (time change)**

Dib and Gir were in the Kitchen this morning, cooking-

"Waffles?" Zim walked in and asked in a surprised voice.

"YEP!" Gir screamed.

Dib nodded.

"Yeah, I'm making sure he won't put anything gross in them." He replied.

"Um Zim doesn't need the waffles... What is the occasion?"

Zim grinned the duo.

"But you deserve it Zim."

Dib said with a small smile.

00000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000

After Breakfast, Zim shut Gir to sleep mode.

And the computer cleaned up.

Dib and Zim went to the mall with Gaz.

"Hey Zim..."

Dib asked.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Gaz are going to the Heavy Metal Store... Meet you back at the Delicious Weanie Shop?"

"Sure." Zim sounded uncertain, but still agreed.

"Okay, here's a 20,'' Gaz handed Zim the Earth money.

"Buy as much as you want, and don't come back to bring me change."

"Oooo...kay?" Was all Zim said.

"Okay love you." he gave his Boyfriend a kiss on the cheek,

and was gone.

0000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000

"So which ring do you think he would like?"

Gaz rolled her eyes.

And pointed to the emerald ring/necklace.

"That."

She smirked.

"That?" Dib asked.

"You sure he'll like it?"

She nodded.

"Ok."

**End of part one.**

**Please tell me in reviews how I did.**

**REMINDER!**

**If you have a request I will get to it,**

**Just give me time.**

**Okay!**

**See ya'll next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: My ZaDr story prt 2

Gaz smirked as Dib payed for the Emerald Necklace/ring.

"You made the right choice big brother-"

"It was your choice _little Sister!_"

They both smiled as they left the store.

'Okay Zim...' Dib thought.

'Let's hope you held up well.'

As they began to approach the Delicious Weanie Shop,

They saw Zim, sitting and looking upset.

"Zim stop sulking!

Come on."

Zim lifted a green eyebrow.

"O-kay?"

Dib grabbed Zim's hand.

"I have to talk to you when we get home..."

Dib grinned.

A bright blue hue ran across Zim's cheeks.

"Sure."

Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Get a room you two."

She said with a small smile.

00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

**Okay so for this chapter I decided to make the Proposal private.**

**Any who!**

**Moving on!**

"Zim..."

"Yes Dib?"

Dib grabbed his hands.

"We've been dating for a while."

He got on knee.

"But what I'm trying to say is..."

He held out the emerald.

"Will you Marry me?"

Zim put his hands over his mouth.

He began to nodd his head.

"Yes." he said in a quiet voice.

Gaz walked in with Gir.

"FINNALY.

Oh my god."

Gir giggled.

The couple smiled as Dib put the ring around Zim's neck.


End file.
